Final Destination: A Rockers' Worst Nightmare
by lil miss bullets
Summary: Everone thought it was a normal concert. That is, until Ronnie saw what was really happening. He was able to save six others, but will Death let them go on without punisment?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot and any of my original characters.**

I heard the crowd cheering for Black Veil Brides. My Chemical Romance had just finished their set for the concert. After Black Veil Brides was my band, Falling in Reverse, then my boyfriends band, The Natural Born Killers. I was watching My Chem when they were getting their stuff. I always got a little bit nervous before a show, but this was different. And it didn't help that the stage was raised fucking twenty feet in the air. If I fell I would fall to my death.

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Max asked breaking my train of thought. Max was from The Natural Born Killers. He was Max Fucking Green, also known for being my boyfriend. Yeah, I'm gay. Got a problem with it? Didn't think so.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, babe. Just a little nervous," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Aww. I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just another show. Nothing to worry about," he reassured me.

"I know but-"

"Shh," he said putting a finger on my lips,"I don't want that pretty little face of yours getting wrinkles." I smiled. He moved his finger, and stood up on his tip-toes to kiss me. I kissed back, forgetting my wories for a moment. In the middle of the kiss my eyes flew open. I broke the kiss,and started backing away from Max.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I kept backing away from him, and soon tripped and fell on my butt. The last thing I heard was Max screaming my name. Then I saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ronnie. Ronnie, wake up," I heard. I opened my eyes to see someone in front of me. My vision was a little blurry, so I had to blink a few times to we straight. Max was kneeling next to me he looked relieved.

"What happened?" I asked looking around. I was still back stage at the concert.

"You blacked out. No one knows why though," Max said,"Here. Let's get you up." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me up. When I got to my feet I walked over to the stage entrance. My Chem was still getting their stuff together. I still felt as if something wasn't right. I found out then I was right. I saw one of the stage lights come undone, start to fall. Gerard yelled for Mikey to get out of the way, but it was too late. The light fell right on top of him. He was dead. The light suddenly went up in flames, spreading quickly. The fire trapped Bob and Ray in a corner. Another light fell causing an explosion killing the two of them. The explosion caused half the stage to collapse. Frank started to fall,but grabbed on to a nearby speaker for dear life. Gerard was yelling down to him, telling him to hold on, but Frank's hand slipped causing him to fall to his death. Gerard tried to go after Frank, but Andy held on to him. Another light fell on top of Gerard pulling Andy down with him. I turned to see max trying to get help. I ran after him.

"The place is gonna blow!" I yelled. Right before the explosion I pushed Max out of the way. The force of it all sent me flying. Next thing I knew I had an unbearable pain in my stomach.. I looked down to see I had landed on top of a pole which had gone right through me. Right before my vision went black I saw Max getting trampled by people trying to escape. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and a pair of lips against mine. I pulled away to see Max in front of me. I turned to see Andy with his hand on my shoulder.

"Get a room, lovelies," he said with a smile. Frank walked up and stood next to Andy.

"You okay, man?" he asked,"You look like shit." Gerard came and put an arm around him.

"Yeah. You gonna be able to preform?" Gerard asked looking concerned.

"No! No! We need to get out of here!" I yelled in panic.

"Why? The concert already started," Andy said. My tension started to grow. I started pacing. Then stopped in front of him.

"The place is gonna blow!" I yelled. The rest of My Chem came over to see what was going on.

"Ronnie. Calm down. Everything's fine," Max tried to reassure me. He tried to grab my hand, but i pulled away.

"No! You don't understand! We need to get out of here! Now!" I yelled. I saw an exit. I ran to it pushing my way outside. The guys followed.

"Dude. What's got you all worked up?" Ray asked. I stopped to look at him.

"I saw it! I saw everyone dying! The place blew up!" I yelled. The guys were in shock. Andy walked up to me.

"It's okay, man. It was all in your head," he said grabbing my arm to pull me back. I pulled away.

"Don't fucking touch me! We need to get out of here!" I yelled. Andy looked a little hurt. I felt kinda bad, but we did need to get out of there.

"Let's get you outside," Bob said,"Some fresh air'll do you good"

"Great idea," Max said intertwining our fingers. The guys lead me out the door. Once we were outside Max sat me down on a curb. Mikey came over, and gave me a bottle of water. I was shaking from fear. Frank sat down next to me, and patted my back while I sipped my water. Max sat down on my other side, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"So, what exactly did you "see" in there?" Andy asked. I looked up at him. I sighed.

"I'm not really sure. I guess it was a vision of some sort." I said looking back at the ground.

"Of everyone dying?" Mikey asked. I nodded. There was a moment of silence. Then Ray spoke up.

"So you saw everyone dying in the bui-" He stopped, staring at the concert hall. His eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"Ray, what's wrong?" Frank asked. Ray didn't reply.

"Everybody get down!" Bob yelled. I covered Max with my body. Gerard covering Frank and Mikey. I felt a slight rush of heat and wind. The concert hall blew up, killing everyone inside of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed quickly. Weeks, months. Max had had his eye on me since it happened, getting worried every time I wasn't with him. I'd told him he needed to relax, but he just said he didn't want me to get hurt. He was so sweet. About three months after the incident, Andy had organized a small memorial service, and had invited all of us. Naturally, I didn't want go, but somehow Max had convinced me. The service was held in a small in Cincinnati. It was a nice little park. Small, but big enough for a play ground and a picnic area. Most of the guys were already there at one of the tables. Bob was talking to Ray and Andy about god knows what. Frank was on Gerard's lap playing with his hair while Gerard talked to Mikey. Max grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked. I sighed.

"Yeah. Let's go," We walked towards the guys. Andy saw us and waved.

"Hey!" he called running towards us,"Great to see ya." He hugged Max, then me.

"How ya doin'?" I asked. He gave little chuckle, then sighed, then shrugged.

"As good as I can be. Tryin' to get a new band together," he said.

"Yeah man. It's brutal," said Max. He and Andy continued talking while I headed over to Mikey, Gerard, Frank.

"Hey, lovebirds. How's the nest?" I asked. Frank giggled.

"Pretty good," Gerard said,"How 'bout you?"

"Awesome," I said,"Though Max is on my case a lot."

"You know it's only because he's worried about you," Frank said. I sighed.

"Yeah. I know. But I still love him," I said.

"Love who?" Max asked as he walked up. I laughed.

"You, dipshit," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Frank giggled. I flipped him off.

"So how ya doin', Ronnie?" Mikey asked,"No more weird premonitions?"

"So far so good," I said. Honestly, that was the one thing I didn't want to think about. Ever. Again. Ray and Bob joined us a few minuets later.

"Alright then," Andy said,"I guess we should start off with a moment of silence. For lost band mates, lost friends, lost fans." We all bowed our heads. I closed my eyes, but as soon as I did I saw sort of clear liquid in a glass, then blood dripping on a white surface. My eyes shot open. I looked at all the other guys, all of their heads still down. Then it hit me. I realized what happened. What we did. It was crazy, but it made sense. I gulped, then spoke up.

"Guys," I said. They all looked up at me. "I think we cheated Death."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Bob asked. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Death. We cheated Death," I stammered.

"It's okay, Ronnie. We'll be fine," Max said. He tried to hug me, but I pulled away.

"No! We won't! This is serious!" I yelled. Max cowered a bit, shocked and hurt.

"Dude, calm down," Frank said. I lost it.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" I yelled. I went to pounce on him, but Max and Ray held me back.

"Why don't we end this a little early," Andy said. The rest of the guys agreed. Max turned to me, mad as fuck.

"Max," Mikey said,"You look like you could use some relaxation time. I'll take Ronnie off your hands." They acted as if I was a fucking child.

"Sounds great," Max said. He went to the car without another word. Mikey and I went to a diner about five minuets away from the park. When we got there, there was a draining truck parked around back. Inside we were greeted by a middle aged woman no taller than Frank. She put us at the counter and said someone would be there soon. About two minuets later a girl in her early twenties with blonde hair came to take our orders.

"Two waters, no ice, please," Mikey said. She wrote what Mikey said down and went to get them. Soon a man in his late thirties came with a glass of a clear liquid.

"I was able to get most of it in here before the authorities came," he told the blonde. He set the glass down next to the waters the blonde had just prepared.

"Good," she said,"Not everyday you have a battery leak." My eyes widened. She picked up two of the three glasses, and brought them over to us. I just stared at them as Mikey picked one up, and raised it slightly.

"Cheers," he said. He brought the glass to his slips, and took a sip. He turned to me and smiled. His smiled suddenly faded. He gagged, then gagged again. He kept gagging and gagging, blood oozing from his mouth. The blonde screamed as she watched in horror. With one final heave he blew blood all over the counter, then fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Mikey?" I squeked,"Mikey?" He didn't move a muscle. The blonde was calling around the room for a doctor or paramedic in the restaurant. The man ran to the phone. Going to report of the death of Micheal James Way, Former bassist of My Chemical Romance.


End file.
